Styczeń 2009
Styczeń 2009 31 stycznia 2009 * Dziś i jutro zamknięty będzie przejazd ul. Radzymińską przy wiadukcie kolejowym, powodem jest demontaż tegoż wiaduktu. * Po remoncie oddano do użytku pierwszą, południową część wiaduktu na Powązkowskiej, jednocześnie do remontu poszła północna część - ta gotowa będzie do końca 2009 roku. * Warszawski Uniwersytet Medyczny planuje budowę nowego szpitala pediatrycznego na Ochocie, ma on planowo powstać do 2012 roku. * 15 sierpnia na lotnisku Bemowo koncert zagra Madonna. 30 stycznia 2009 * Żaden z protestów w sprawie przetargu na budowę Stadionu Narodowego nie został podtrzymany, przetarg trwa więc niezagrożony, 10 lutego wysłane zostaną zaproszenia do składania ofert. * W dniach 31 stycznia-1 lutego zamknięty będzie przejazd ul. Radzymińską przy wiadukcie kolejowym, powodem jest demontaż tegoż wiaduktu. * Zarząd Remontów i Konserwacji Dróg wybudował lewoskręt umożliwiający wjechanie z al. Wojska Polskiego w Mickiewicza, od 2 lutego pojedzie tędy linia 205. * Antoni Chodorowski zostanie patronem niewielkiej ulicy na Kabatach. 29 stycznia 2009 * Prawdopodobnie w pierwszej połowie roku w pierwszych autobusach zamontowane zostaną automaty biletowe. * 2 lutego pracownicy TVP wprowadzą się do nowego gmachu na rogu Woronicza i Samochodowej. * Gotowa jest już pierwsza odbudowana część wiaduktu na Powązkowskiej, może ona zostać otwarta jeszcze w tym tygodniu. * Ministerstwo Infrastruktury odrzucił protesty w sprawie decyzji lokalizacyjnej skrzyżowania Alej Jerozolimskich z Łopuszańską, dzięki czemu prace przygotowawcze mogą ponownie ruszyć. * Podczas remontu szkoły przy ul. Bartniczej 2 robotnicy natrafili na paczkę dynamitu najpewniej z okresu II wojny światowej, niewypał wywieźli saperzy. * Firma Kupiec Warszawski dostała w dzierżawę teren pod przyszły bazar dla kupców ze stadionu X-lecia przy Marywilskiej. 28 stycznia 2009 * Po raz kolejny opóźnia się otwarcie ofert w przetargu na budowę Mostu Północnego, kolejna podana data to 10 lutego. * W związku z zapadnięciem się jezdni na nowo wyremontowanej pętli autobusowej "Żerań-FSO" linie 133, 152, 516, 705, 731, 734, 735 oraz 804 odjeżdżać będą z innych przystanków niż na co dzień. * Do urzędu miasta wpłynęło ponad 100 wniosków o udział w konkursie na zagospodarowanie lewego brzegu Wisły. * W Wawrze, przy ul. Włókienniczej, oddano do użytku dwa nowe budynki z mieszkaniami komunalnymi. 27 stycznia 2009 * Najwyższa Izba Kontroli opublikowała raport, według którego Ratusz łamał prawo przy obsadzie niektórych stanowisk w urzędzie miasta. * 2 lutego otwarte zostaną oferty w przetargu na modernizację Dworca Gdańskiego. * Radna PiS Olga Johann chce usunięcia pomnika Zygmunta Berlinga, który stoi przy Trasie Łazienkowskiej pośród ślimaków łączących ją z Wałem Miedzeszyńskim. * Od połowy lutego w pierwszych 150 Solarisach włączone zostanie głosowe zapowiadanie przystanków. * W pożarze kamienicy przy Brzeskiej 13a zginął starszy mężczyzna. * Trzy nowe karetki trafiły do stacji pogotowia przy Szpitalu Wolskim. * Dom blokuje poszerzenie alei Wilanowskiej na wysokości ulicy Karczocha, jego mieszkańcy póki co nie zamierzają się stąd wyprowadzać. 26 stycznia 2009 * Rozpoczęła się rozbiórka domu handlowego Feniks przy Żelaznej na rogu z Sienną. * Pięć konsorcjów zgłosiło się do przetargu ZDM na remont sześciu kładek dla pieszych: nad ul. Wawelską, nad ul. Puławską przy Jagielskiej, nad ul. Płowiecką przy Edisona, nad Grochowską przy Garwolińskiej, nad Żwirki i Wigury przy 1 Sierpnia oraz nad Ostrobramską przy Poligonowej. 25 stycznia 2009 * Pozostawione bez opieki 3-letnie dziecko zmarło w jednym z bloków przy Nowolipiu. * Na gmachu Teatru Dramatycznego w Pałacu Kultury i Nauki odsłonięto tablicę upamiętniającą Gustawa Holoubka. 24 stycznia 2009 * Dziś (od ok. 20) i jutro na około 20 godzin zamknięty będzie przejazd al. "Solidarności" między Szwedzką a Naczelnikowską, powodem jest demontaż wiaduktu kolejowego. Linie autobusowe 120, 156, 160, 190, 512, 517, 718 i N02 pojadą objazdem ulicą Kosmowskiej. * Żołnierze stacjonujący na Cytadeli gotowi są zbudować kładkę nad Dworcem Gdańskim przy wiadukcie na Andersa w 14 dni, jeżeli tylko dostarczy się im materiały. * W lutym poznamy oferty na budowę parkingu Parkuj i Jedź przy stacji metra Ursynów i wykonawcę parkingu przy stacji PKP Anin. * ZDM rozpisał przetarg na renowację kładki nad Jagiellońską na wysokości PIMOT-u. * Od 2 lutego autobusy linii 220 będą podjeżdżać do pętli Boernerowo. 23 stycznia 2009 * Kamienica przy Wiertniczej 91 musi zostać ewakuowana, budowa na sąsiedniej posesji nowego budynku doprowadziła do poważnego uszkodzenia konstrukcji kamienicy. * Pożar w kamienicy przy Targowej 19, mieszkańcy zostali ewakuowani, ale wozy strażackie utrudniają ruch w kierunku Gocławka. * W dniach 24-25 stycznia na około 20 godzin zamknięty będzie przejazd al. "Solidarności" między Szwedzką a Naczelnikowską, powodem jest demontaż wiaduktu kolejowego. * W wyniku awarii ciepłowniczej na Bieniewickiej ponad 250 budynków na Żoliborzu nie ma centralnego ogrzewania. * Przedwojenna kamienica przy Twardej 28 (róg Ciepłej) została odgrodzona, zamurowano w niej okna. Dzielnica Wola wystawiła ją na sprzedaż. * Mieszkańcy Mokotowa chcą utworzenia placu Niepodległości na terenie ogródków działkowych przy Racławickiej i Odyńca tak, jak było to planowane przed II wojną światową. 22 stycznia 2009 * 146 lat temu wybuchło powstanie styczniowe. * Urzędnicy z Żoliborza chcą wybudowania tymczasowej kładki nad Dworcem Gdańskim, która umożliwiłaby przedostanie się mieszkańcom do Śródmieścia po zamknięciu wiaduktu na Andersa. * Miasto chce wybudować aleję Tysiąclecia, jednak bez torów tramwajowych, by gotowa była na Euro 2012. * Szybka Kolej Miejska ogłosiła przetarg na zakup czterech nowych składów. Wg planu mają one dotrzeć do Warszawy na przełomie 2010 i 2011 roku. * Awaria hydroforni była powodem zalania przed wodę osiedli przy ulicy Duracza. * Na trasie linii 134 uruchomiony został nowy przystanek Ruskowy Bród 02 na ul. Ruskowy Bród przed skrzyżowaniem z ul. Kobiałka. 21 stycznia 2009 * Niepowodzeniem zakończyła się pierwsza próba przejęcia posesji przy Szczotkarskiej 15 potrzebnej pod poszerzenie ul. Powstańców Śląskich. * Awaria sygnalizacji świetlnej była powodem ogromnego korka, jaki utworzył się dziś około południa na ulicy Modlińskiej. * Po remoncie otwarte zostały dwie kładki dla pieszych: nad Czerniakowską przy Hołówki oraz nad Powsińską przy Limanowskiego. 20 stycznia 2009 * Zakończył się protest pielęgniarek z Instytutu Psychiatrii i Neurologii, wywalczyły one sobie 300 zł brutto podwyżki. * Od 2 lutego wejdą w życie zmiany ZTM dotyczące organizacji komunikacji miejskiej na Bielanach: zmienią się trasy linii 105, 106, 112, 121, 122, 132 i 701, zniknie linia 210, a ponownie pojawi się linia 205. * W marcu rozpocznie się remont torowiska na Moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim, w związku z czym ZTM planuje wybudowanie tymczasowej zawrotki tramwajowej na al. Solidarności wokół Pałacu Przebendowskich oraz uruchomienie dwóch tymczasowych linii autobusowych. 19 stycznia 2009 * ZTM planuje komunikacyjną rewolucję - podzieli linie na kilka grup, od najważniejszych linii dowozowych do najmniej ważnych linii dublujących i według tego podziału wzmocni bądź osłabi niektóre linie. * Pielęgniarki z Instytutu Psychiatrii i Neurologii grożą strajkiem, jeżeli nie dostaną podwyżek. * Ratusz chce ograniczyć możliwość wjazdu dla samochodów prywatnych na ul. Dewajtis do UKSW. * Poranna awaria trakcji na trasie W-Z spowodowała ogromne utrudnienia w ruchu, awarię naprawiono po godzinie. * Gotowy jest projekt rewitalizacji Kanału Bródnowskiego, do 2011 roku mają się wzdłuż niego pojawić ścieżki piesze, rowerowe oraz edukacyjne, powstanie też park przy ul. Piecyka. * Siedem firm zgłosiło się do przetargu ZDM na odnowienie balustrad Mostu Poniatowskiego oraz ustawienie na nim ozdobnych latarni. * Wdowa po Ryszardzie Kapuścińskim nie chce, aby projektowana na Polu Mokotowskim ścieżka jego imienia zawierała jego cytaty wmurowane w chodnik. 17 stycznia 2009 * 64 lata temu do Warszawy wkroczyły wojska radzieckie i polskie. * ZTM zapowiada, że do końca roku wszyscy użytkownicy Warszawskiej Karty Miejskiej powinni wymienić ją na kartę ze zdjęciem. * Dyrekcja Instytutu Psychiatrii i Neurologii zerwała rozmowy z pielęgniarkami, powróci do nich gdy te przestaną głodować. * Opóźni się otwarcie ofert w przetargu na dostawę 186 niskopodłogowych tramwajów - urzędników zalała fala pytań do uczestniczących w przetargu. * Do końca stycznia oddana do użytku zostanie wyremontowana część wiaduktu w ciągu Powązkowskiej, potem do remontu pójdzie druga część wiaduktu. * Przy Krakowskim Przedmieściu odsłonięto już 5 nowoczesnych kiosków, wszystkie zaczną działać od poniedziałku. * Dziś w hali Arena Ursynów przy ul. Pileckiego 122 rozegrany zostanie Mecz Gwiazd Polskiej Ligi Siatkówki Mężczyzn. * Z budynku przy Mrówczej 243 w Wawrze-Sadulu usunięto tabliczkę z podwójnym adresem Lucerny 108. 16 stycznia 2009 * Dzisiejszy dzień jest ostatnim dniem szkoły przed rozpoczęciem ferii zimowych, ZTM zawiesza niektóre linie na ten czas oraz umożliwia poruszanie się grupom na specjalnych warunkach. * Dziś rano doszło do dwóch dużych awarii, około 9 zabrakło prądu dla tramwajów przy rondzie "Radosława" (d. Babka), a około 9:30 awarii uległy trzy pociągi Kolei Mazowieckich przy Dworcu Zachodnim. * Po remoncie oddano do użytku oddziały kardiologii i pediatrii szpitala dziecięcego na ul. Litewskiej. * Zakończył się remont kamienicy przy Foksal 11. * 78 pracowni z całego świata zgłosiło się do konkursu na projekt hotelu firmy Marriott, który stanie w pobliżu portu lotniczego im. F. Chopina. 15 stycznia 2009 * Rada Warszawy w głosowaniu odrzuciła projekt prywatyzacji Stołecznego Przedsiębiorstwa Energetyki Cieplnej. * Rozpoczęła się wycinka drzew na trasie przyszłej Południowej Obwodnicy Warszawy (odcinek Puławska-Trasa N-S) oraz Trasy N-S (odcinek obwodnica-Marynarska). * Według badań Stołecznego Biura Turystyki Warszawę w 2008 roku odwiedziło 8,9 miliona turystów. * Multikino planuje wybudować u zbiegu Modlińskiej z Płochocińską centrum usługowo-rozrywkowe z multipleksem. * Powiatowy Inspektorat Nadzoru Budowlanego domaga się zerwania asfaltu z ul. Prawdziwków, która jest jedynym skrótem między Kabatami a Powsinem. * Zespół Nazewnictwa Miejskiego woli nadać jednej z ulic nazwę Tybetańska zamiast rondu na Woli imię Wolnego Tybetu. * Zakończyły się remonty przystanków Cytadela 01 oraz Mochtyńska 02. 14 stycznia 2009 * Naczelny Sąd Administracyjny uznał niewyraźny podpis minister Grażyny Gęsickiej pod pozwoleniem na budowę Wschodniej Obwodnicy Warszawy za ważny, jednak mieszkańcy Wesołej zapowiadają, że nie złoża broni. * Policjanci z wydziału do Walki z Terrorem rozbili gang zajmujący się m.in. handlem narkotykami i wymuszeniami w Ursusie. * Dyrektor lotniska Babice (Bemowo) zapewnia, że jest ono bezpieczne, przeciwstawiając się decyzji Urzędu Lotnictwa Cywilnego. * Wolscy radni chcą, aby tunel w ciągu ul. Okopowej był dłuższy i zaczynał się przy Grzybowskiej, a kończył przed rondem Radosława. * Targowiskiem przy ul. Marywilskiej 44 zarządzać będzie spółka Kupiec Warszawski, powiązana z wcześniejszym zarządcą targowiska na Stadionie X-lecia firmą Damis. * W lutym TVP zacznie przeprowadzać się do budowanego od ośmiu lat budynku "B" przy Woronicza 17. * Woda zalała część budynku gimnazjum nr 28 przy Umińskiego 11, uczniowie zostali zwolnieni z zajęć. * U zbiegu Woronicza i Racjonalizacji rozpoczęto budowę apartamentowca typu "soft-loft", czyli wzniesionego od zera, a stylizowanego na stary budynek przemysłowy. 13 stycznia 2009 * ZTM planuje przywrócenie kursowania linii 205 na nowej trasie z pl. Wilsona na rondo Radosława (d. Babka) w celu usprawnienia komunikacji na południowym Żoliborzu po zamknięciu wiaduktu na Andersa. * Być może po usunięciu Kupieckich Domów Towarowych, a przed rozpoczęciem budowy Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej w ich miejscu powstanie tymczasowy pawilon wystawienniczy dla artystów. * Mieszkańcy Ursynowa proponują, aby zachowany neon z napisem "Ursynów" z Megasamu na Surowieckiego przenieść na dach urzędu dzielnicy. * Rozpoczęło się uprzątanie terenu pod budowę przedłużenia Strażackiej na Targówek Przemysłowy. * Wykonany kilka lat temu remont kamienicy przy Ząbkowskiej 13 trzeba będzie powtórzyć, odpadają tynki, w mieszkaniach jest wilgoć. 12 stycznia 2009 * Polskie Koleje Państwowe wyłoniły dwie firmy, które mają zająć się inwestycjami w Dworzec Wschodni oraz Zachodni przed Euro 2012. * Pielęgniarki z Instytutu Psychiatrii i Neurologii domagają się podwyżek płac, we wtorek chcą zacząć głodówkę. * Dzisiaj na trasę wyjechały dwa dodatkowe pociągi metra z nowej dostawy z rosyjskiej fabryki Wagonmasz. * Z ursynowskiego Megasamu na Surowieckiego ściągnięto najstarszy neon dzielnicy, mieszkańcy zapowiadają walkę o jego renowację i ponowne umieszczenie. * Ciało bezdomnego znalazła w rejonie ul. Moczydłowskiej przy Lesie Kabackim straż miejska, przyczyną śmierci był najpewniej wychłodzenie organizmu. * Od dzisiaj na trasie linii 801 w Jabłonnie obowiązuje nowy przystanek Akademijna. 11 stycznia 2009 * Dzisiaj odbywa się XVII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy. Podczas głównej imprezy na placu Defilad zagrają m.in. De Mono, De Press i Halina Frąckowiak. 10 stycznia 2009 * Dwa protesty wpłynęły na przetarg na budowę Stadionu Narodowego: jeden od wyeliminowanej firmy oraz drugi od zakwalifikowanej firmy, która twierdzi, że inna nie powinna była się dostać do drugiego etapu. * Tramwaje Warszawskie wybrały wykonawcę remontu torowiska wzdłuż trasy W-Z, będzie nim krakowska firma ZUE. Odcinek od placu Bankowego do Targowej będzie remontowany od marca do sierpnia. * Ruszyła rozbudowa oczyszczalni ścieków "Czajka", budowa musi zostać ukończona przed końcem 2010 roku. * W najbliższym tygodniu ma zostać wydana decyzja środowiskowa, która umożliwi budowę obwodnicy śródmiejskiej od ronda Wiatraczna wzdłuż Wiatracznej i torów kolejowych do Radzymińskiej. * Wyrzucona kilka dni temu z mieszkania kobieta z trojgiem dzieci dostała niewielkie mieszkanie na bemowskim Osiedlu Przyjaźń. * Od 12 stycznia na trasę wyjadą dwa dodatkowe pociągi metra z nowej dostawy z rosyjskiej fabryki Wagonmasz. * Zakończono modernizację skrzyżowania Ostrobramskiej z Grenadierów. 9 stycznia 2009 * Hiszpańska firma Estudio Lamela, wyrzucona rok temu z budowy terminalu 2 portu lotniczego Okęcie dokończy budowę terminalu za dodatkowe 19 mln zł. * 11 stycznia w niedzielę odbędzie się XVII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy. * Zakończyła się renowacja zachodniej części Pola Mokotowskiego. * W Elektrociepłowni Siekierki dobiega końca budowa nowego, 170-metrowego komina. 8 stycznia 2009 * Dziś na Myśliborskiej doszło do napadu na jeden z banków spółdzielczych, zrabowano około 30 tysięcy złotych. * 112 prac wpłynęło do konkursu na adaptację dawnego garażu MPO przy ul. Madalińskiego 10/16 na Teatr Nowy Krzysztofa Warlikowskiego. * Kibice Polonii Warszawa odwiedzili prezydent Hannę Gronkiewicz-Waltz z prośbą o dofinansowanie modernizacji stadionu przy Konwiktorskiej 6. * W tym roku przebudowana zostanie ul. Bonifraterskiej na północ od Międzyparkowej oraz skrzyżowanie Towarowej z Chłodną. 7 stycznia 2009 * Na Dworcu Centralnym testowane są nowe wyświetlacze odjazdów i przyjazdów, do końca stycznia ma być już w pełni uruchomiony. * Dziś rozpoczęły się prace przygotowawcze do budowy przedłużenia Strażackiej do Zabranieckiej, sprzątanie terenu potrwa do marca. * Na wiosnę ma ruszyć organizowanie parku wokół jeziora Balaton na Gocławiu. * Na Cmentarzu Powązkowskim pochowany został Maciej Kuroń. 6 stycznia 2009 * W związku z panującym mrozem ZTM zarządził, że od dziś od 14 wszystkie autobusy przyspieszone będą zatrzymywać się na wszystkich napotkanych przystankach, traktując je jako "na żądanie". Dodatkowo linie 190 i 410 zatrzymają się przy Placu Zamkowym. * Z powodu mrozu przez i pęknięcia szyny przez kilka godzin zablokowany był Dworzec Centralny - teraz ruch odbywa się już normalnie. * Kamienica przy Jasnej 26 zostanie zrewitalizowana i przebudowana na apartamentowiec. * Kino Ochota ma zostać wpisane na listę zabytków, aby ochronić je przed wyburzeniem. * Matka z czworgiem dzieci została siłą wyrzucona przez właściciela wynajmowanego przez nią mieszkania przy ul. Emilii Plater. * Łącznik pomiędzy ul. Dewajtis a Wisłostradą został wykreślony z najbliższych planów inwestycyjnych miasta. * Dworek majątku Srebrna Góra na Białołęce, przy ul. Sąsiedzkiej 12, niszczeje, a właściciel terenu nic z tym nie robi. 5 stycznia 2009 * Dziś otwarty został 5. z kolei parking Parkuj i Jedź przy pętli Ursynów Południowy w zbiegu al. KEN i Ciszewskiego. * Panujący mróz doprowadził do opóźnienia wielu pociągów, w tym niewielkiej awarii torowiska między Warszawą Centralną a Wschodnią. * Pomimo wygaśnięcia umowy o handlu na pl. Defilad, Kupieckie Domy Towarowe wciąż handlują. * Komis Bogdan Car wciąż blokuje rozpoczęcie budowy ronda w zbiegu Trasy Siekierkowskiej, Płowieckiej, Marsa i Ostrobramskiej, wywłaszczenie ma mieć miejsce w lutym. 3 stycznia 2009 * Szpital Elżbietanek na Goszczyńskiego ma zostać wyremontowany, a w 2010 roku powstanie w nim prywatna klinika. * W Miasteczku Wilanów zaczęła działać pierwsza kawiarnia Mała Czarna Cafe w budynku przy ul. Klimczaka 5. 2 stycznia 2009 * 100 tysięcy osób witało Nowy Rok na imprezie plenerowej na placu Konstytucji. * Jeszcze w styczniu na trasie pojawi się 5 nowych rosyjskich pociągów metra. * Radny PiS Krzysztof Górski żąda usunięcia spiżowej tablicy pamiątkowej wiszącej koło wjazdu do tunelu trasy W-Z, bo zawiera ona imię Karola Świerczewskiego. * Dr Andrzej Kruszewicz został nowym dyrektorem ogrodu zoologicznego. 1 stycznia 2009 * Od dzisiaj wspólny bilet ZTM oraz Kolei Mazowieckich obowiązuje dla niemal całej aglomeracji warszawskiej, wliczając w to także Kobyłkę i Wołomin. * Od dzisiaj linia zastępcza Z-2 oznaczona jest jako 222, linie 708 i 726 zostały połączone w jedną. Dodatkowo uruchomiona została nowa linia nocna N58 dla mieszkańców Izabelina i Truskawia. * Od dzisiaj nowym dyrektorem Łazienek Królewskich jest dr Przemysław Nowogórski. * Przy supermarkecie Leclerc na Ciszewskiego róg al. KEN wkrótce otwarty zostanie nowy biurowiec KEN Center. * Tuż przed sylwestrem ruszyły prace przy wycince drzew pod przyszłą Trasę Mostu Północnego. * 6 stycznia ma zostać otwarty nowy parking Parkuj i Jedź przy pętli Ursynów Płd.. 01